


Alien Antfarm

by Sa_kun



Series: the one with the unrelated crossovers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Episode Related, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_kun/pseuds/Sa_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a psychologist working at a hospital and Castiel is his disinclined patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Antfarm

"This is pointless. You don't understand; I'm an Angel of the Lord. It's imperative that I leave as soon as possible." Castiel's voice was defiantly annoyed. All of him looked annoyed, actually. Annoyed and impatient, even in a hospital issue white gown.

"Oh?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

" _Yes_ ," Castiel growled.

It was hardly the first time someone had claimed to be an angel, or a god, or something else that, technically, didn't – _shouldn't_ – exist. Harry pretended to think for a moment, then drawled, "Well, in that case… Let's see, if you're an angel, then I want to be a wizard of untold power with a really cool title, like, I dunno, the Master of Death or something."

"If that is true, then your name is Harry Potter, not Dr Harrison Green, and the ring on your finger is in fact the Resurrection Stone."

Harry couldn't look away and Castiel didn't blink.

" _Bugger_. You're an angel?" he exclaimed.

"Yes. My grace has been depleted. When they asked me who I was, I…"

"Well, I'll write it off as a temporary delusion, I guess," Harry muttered, then ran a hand through his hair. "An Angel of the Lord, huh?"

"Castiel, yes. I must go to Dean."

Harry had no idea who Dean was, obviously, but he still asked, "Will you be all right?"

"Yes. Can you send me to where he is if I give you the coordinates?"

Harry's laugh was dry and hoarse. "I can take you to him if you think about him."

"Good. Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes. It's imperative that I don't waste anymore time—"

"You might want to get dressed. Those gowns don't close in the back."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I see. I…"

"What?"

"My clothes were badly damaged, and…"

"And…?"

"I have never gotten dressed before. My vessel was fully clothed when I took possession of him."

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 100, writer's choice (hospital).


End file.
